Barry Steakfries
Summary Barry Steakfries was once a salesman for a failing gramophone company. As he was walking down the street one day, sad over his business' impending dissolution, he stumbled upon a laboratory for Legitimate Research. With thoughts of using the machine gun jetpack contained in the lab for good purposes, he breaks into the facility and steals it, subsequently being forced to run from the scientists and evade their high-tech security measures. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Barry Steakfries Origin: Jetpack Joyride Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human businessman Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery |-|Jetpacks=Flight, Fire Manipulation with various Jetpacks, Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation with Guitar Jetpacks, Animal Manipulation with Beehive Jetpack, Biological Manipulation with Fruit Jetpack and Jack O Lantern Jetpack, Air Manipulation with DIY Jetpack, Lead Blower Jetpack, and Twister Jetpack, Plasma Manipulation with Laser Jetpack, Water Manipulation with Water Jetpack, Bubble Gun Jetpack, and Steam Powered Jetpack, Paper Manipulation with Golden Piggy Bank and Party Jetpack, Light Manipulation with Rainbow Jetpack, Empathic Manipulation and Sound Manipulation with Teddy Jetpack, Ice Manipulation with Snow Machine Jetpack |-|Vehicles=Flight with most Vehicles, Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet skins, Forcefield Creation with Strong Arm Machine, Hovering with Hover Hog skin, Breath Attack, and Fire Manipulation with Mr. Cuddles (Necromancy with Bone Dragon skin, Cyborgization with Colossatron skin, Weather Manipulation but lacks Fire Manipulation with Cloud Nine skin), Water Manipulation and limited Metal Manipulation (Coins appear more often) with Wave Rider, Electricity Manipulation and Teleportation with Crazy Freaking Teleporter (possibly Time Travel with The Barry Box), Gravity Manipulation with Gravity Suit (Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet Man skin), Slowed Descent with Lil’ Stomper (Necromancy and Animal Manipulation with Zombie T-Rex skin), Paper Manipulation with Profit Bird (Water Manipulation with Mecha Micro skin), Light Manipulation with Chariot of Harmony skin, Hovering with Hoverboard, Time Travel with DeLorean Time Machine |-|Gadgets=Statistics Amplification with Air Barrys (Jumps far higher), Fragrance Manipulation with Nerd Repellant, Insta-Ball creates a bouncy ball around Barry, Stronger gravity with Gravity Belt, Technology Manipulation with Missile Jammer, Ezy-Dodge Missiles, and Dezapinator, Ice Manipulation with Freeze-O-Matic, Clairvoyance with X-Ray Specs, limited Transmutation with Gemology (Turns coins into gems), Magnetism Manipulation with Magnetic Tokens and Coin Magnet, Turbo Boost fires 3 rings that boost Barry forward, blow away all Scientists, deactivate all Zappers, and destroy all missiles on screen Attack Potency: Wall level (Busted a hole in a wall of the research lab at the beginning of the game, Can send scientists flying by simply running into them) | Small Building level (Its size alone warrants this) Speed: Subsonic (Can run tens of meters in seconds), higher with various gadgets Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can run around while wearing a jetpack made of gold and platinum or wearing the Golden Gravity Suit) Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level | Small Building level (Can take up to 3 missile strikes before going down) Stamina: High, can run through the lab while constantly avoiding hazardous obstacles indefinitely Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Jetpacks, Golden and Magnet Vehicle skins, Bad As Hog (Comes with a Winchester 1887) (Hover Hog skin), Gravity Suit (Magnet Man skin), Crazy Freaking Teleporter (The Barry Box skin), Profit Bird (Mecha Micro skin), Lil' Stomper (Zombie T-Rex skin), Mr. Cuddles (Colossatron and Cloud Nine skins), Wave Rider (Bubbles skin), Sleigh of Awesome (Chariot of Harmony skin), DeLorean, Hoverboard, Flash, Insta-Ball, Gravity Belt, etc. Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Key: Base | With Strong Arm Machine/S.A.M. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Technology Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Mascots Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Food Users Category:Paper Users Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Weather Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Gun Users